This invention relates to a processing solution for a light-sensitive silver halide color photographic material and a processing method using the same, more specifically, it relates to a technique to prevent deposition of a fixing solution and also to prevent fixing at a rack portion or a cross-over portion of an automatic processor.
In a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material, a dye image can be generally formed, after image exposure, by a series of photographic processings comprising a color developing steps and a desilvering step as basic steps.
In the color developing step, according to coupling reaction between an oxidized material of a color developing agent and a color coupler co-presented, a dye image having an image-wise pattern is formed and simultaneously reduced silver is also formed. The silver herein formed is oxidized in the subsequent desilvering step by a bleaching agent and changed to a soluble silver complex by accepting an action of a fixing agent, and then dissolved and washed away in a washing step.
In an automatic processor having such a developing processing step; a washless photofinishing technique having an aim of low pollution has been introduced in recent years. At present, a washless photofinishing system automatic processor has been employed in almost all mini-laboratories. As a reason of such a fact, it can be considered that, in the mini-laboratory market, demands for simplification of processings and saving space for installing the processor are highly requested so that the washless photofinishing system which is plumbing-free satisfies such demands
However, after introduction of the washless photofinishing system automatic processor in the mini-laboratory market, there have been found the problems that frictional drag is often generated in an automatic processor for a color negative film, and at worst, transporting of a color film cannot be carried out to cause jamming of the film.
The above problems remarkably decreases commercial value of a color negative film and a color negative film of a client is damaged or a film itself spoiled whereby reliance of a mini-laboratory is markedly injured. Therefore, immediate solution of these problems has been demanded.